


Swing her one more time

by TotallyNotUsagi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNotUsagi/pseuds/TotallyNotUsagi
Summary: Swing your girl one more time....until she stops breathing
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Mentions of Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 7





	Swing her one more time

A blow to the head

Heavy blood loss

Heartbeat slows

Swing your girl one more time. You take her hand, locking on never letting go. You spin slowly, her body limb. You swing her around, kissing the top of her head. The taste of metal. It doesn’t bother you anymore. That’s the only thing that you’ll ever taste again. Her heart beat is giving out. Her body is growing cold. “Stay on for a little bit longer,” you whispered. Hopefully she could hear through the ringing. You swing her once more. You put your hand around back and dip her. Thump…thump…thump..thu……..

She’s not there. She left you all alone. Like he left you. They left you. They had the right to. You did this to them. They would be better off without you. Why didn’t they leave you before? It was because they loved you. Love huh?

The Ultimate Lucky Student. A fucking lie. This is your hell. 

“Hajime, Chiaki, do you still love me even though of all the sins I committed?” You asked. No answer, of course, what did you expect? You lean in and kissed your girl one more time. 

Love huh?

**Author's Note:**

> Only if he could kiss his man one more time:((((


End file.
